wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Opowieść o Bladym Cesarzu
thumb|400pxOpowieść o Bladym Cesarzu (ang. The tale of the Pale Emperor) jest historią bitwy, która miała miejsce podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty, prawdopodobnie w okolicy 980.M30. Opisuje ona działania V. Legionu, Białych Szram na dalekim sektorze Mandragoran. Nieznana Historia Opowieść o Bladym Cesarzu znana jest bardzo nielicznym. Żaden z Upamiętniaczy nie opisał tej historii w oficjalnych kronikach, anie nie mógł potwierdzić, że widział całe wydarzenie. Dokładne szczegóły gubią się w podaniach Białych Szram, którzy dodają różne nowe, często sprzeczne informacje, ale można wyodrębnić prawdę z jej rdzenia, która pozostaje niezmienna bez względu na to, które Bractwo przypomina historię. W późnych latach Wielkiej Krucjaty, najprawdopodobniej około 980.M30, siły składająca się z około pięciu Bractw zapuściła się w dziką przestrzeń na obrzeżach Sektora Mandragoran. Dokładne Bractwa zmieniają się z każdym opowiadaniem, a natura prowadzenia dokumentacji Białych Szram utrudnia ustalenie, które podania są prawidłowe, ale jedynym faktem, który nigdy się nie zmienia, jest to, że sam Wielki Khan był na ich czele. Khan miał dotrzeć wraz ze swoim Legionem do owego sektora, gdzie jego wojownicy musieli zmierzyć się z potężnymi, opancerzonymi żołnierzami władcy sektora, tzw. Bladego Cesarza (ang.'' the Pale Emperor''). Dotarcie do Mandragoran Tam, na samym skraju znanej galaktyki, gdzie groźni Xenos czaili się w ciemności między gwiazdami, Białe Szramy napotkały garstkę światów zamieszkałych przez lud o pochodzeniu terrańskim, choć w opowieściach Białych Szram nigdy nie są o wymienianych z nazwy. Pierwszy z tych światów, który napotkali, był skupiskiem kilku małych miast i, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych ludzkich kolonii, które przetrwały grozy Epoki Walki, zdawały się one rozwijać na krawędzi kosmosu. Było to rzadkie znalezisko, królestwo nieskażonych ludzkich genów, których technologia była dobrze dopasowana do technologii Imperium, ale których niewielki rozmiar wykluczał wszelki większy opór wobec władzy Imperium. Pomimo ofert jedności i pokojowej integracji przekazanych przez Wielkiego Khana, on i jego wojownicy zostali przywitani nie jako dawno zagubieni krewni lub wybawcy, ale jako najeźdźcy, a ich flota została szybko zaatakowana. Chociaż Jaghatai (Niech Błogosławione Będzie jego Imię), mąż stanu i budowniczy imperium, jak i wojownik, liczył na pokojowe rozstrzygnięcie, choć równie chętnie chciał przetestować swoich wojowników przeciwko godnemu przeciwnikowi w uczciwej bitwie. Statki, które unosiły się z niskiej orbity, by spotkać się z eleganckimi krążownikami Białych Szram, były solidnymi statkami, niewątpliwie utwardzonymi od wieków walk z obcymi najeźdźcami i korsarzami, ale było ich za mało, aby stawić czoła tuzinom okrętów wojennych Imperium, które na nich czekały. W ciągu kilku krótkich wymiany ognia, zostali pozostawieni w płomieniach i okaleczeni, choć w uznaniu ich odwagi Wielki Khan wydał rozkaz, by dać im szansę na odwrót. Po zabezpieczeniu przestrzeni orbitalnej, Jaghatai przystąpił do zrzutu bojowego, z kilkoma eskadrami Kanonierek i statków desantowych schodzącymi na północne równiny, które stanowiły krawędź strefy zamieszkałej na świecie. Tam, kilka tysięcy Białych Szram zaangażowało obrońców enklawy - kilkuset wojowników odzianych w ogromne i ciężkie płyty bojowe, wysadzane ciężkimi armatami - każdy bardziej przypominał mały czołg niż zwykłego wojownika. Niemal jak za cichym, obopólnym porozumieniem, obie strony zebrały się poza skupionymi wieżami miast, nie chcąc, aby zostały zniszczone podczas walki i po krótkiej przerwie dały głos głębokiemu rykowi armaty i kakofonii zderzające się ostrza. thumb|306px|Jaghatai Khan w czasie Wielkiej KrucjatyCiężkie płyty wrogów Khana były odporne na większość broni lekkiego arsenału Białych Szram, niewątpliwie reliktów utraconej technologii z czasów Mrocznej Ery, ale ci zapomniani kuzyni Terry nie dorównali prędkością V. Legionowi. Tam, gdzie inne Legiony mogły spotkać się z nimi twarzą w twarz, awangarda Białych Szram, pędząca na odrzutowych motocyklach Scimitar, oskrzydlała i nękała swojego wroga, zaznaczając słabe punkty w złączach pancerza i kablach przenoszenia mocy, pędząc tam i z powrotem przez pole bitwy. Z drugiej strony, ich wróg zbliżał się do celu, starając się utrzymać ciasną formację, podczas gdy ich działo śledziło flotę Astartes, wysadzając wielkie kratery na ziemi. Manewrując we wzorach, które wydawały się prawie przypadkowe, Białe Szramy starały się zakłócić formację wrogów i odizolować ich od ochrony swoich braci. Podążając na piętach awangardy na motocyklach, pozostali wojownicy Białych Szram rozłożyli ciężką broń i pojazdy pancerne, aby okaleczyć poszczególne pojazdy wojenne wroga, gdy były odizolowane od głównego korpusu. Gdy liczba ofiar zaczęła się powiększać, powstały luki w ochronnej formacji i krążące eskadry odrzutowe Szram szybko zaatakowały. Na czele tego ataku był Wielki Khan. Prymarcha, który był równy pod względem wielkości i mocy wobec tych wielkich machin wojennych, atakował z szybkością. Zainspirowani przykładem swojego pana, Marines podwoili swoje wysiłki i machiny wojenne wroga zostały odizolowane i wycięte w pień. Odpowiedź Bladego Cesarza i krwawa ścieżka thumb|center|600px Po zwycięstwie, Khagan okazał litość swoim wrogom i pozostawił ich miasta nietknięte. Spośród tych jego wojowników, którzy dobrze się sprawili w bitwie, Jaghatai Khan wybrał trzech, którzy będą jego ambasadorami i nadają się do niesienia jego słów, symbolu szacunku dla godnego wroga. Za pośrednictwem tych czempionów, złożył ofertę, którą wielokrotnie stawiał pokonanym: służyć Imperatorowi i rozwijać się, albo przeciwstawić się Mu i popaść w ruinę. Była to wojna prowadzona tak, jak chciał Wielki Khan - starcie wojowników w otwartej i uczciwej bitwie, po której nastąpiło honorowe poddanie, a nie przedłużająca się rzeź i całkowite zniszczenie, o którym opowiadali się niektórzy jego bracia. Zawsze był więcej niż zwykłym rzeźnikiem i generałem, bardziej budowniczym imperiów. W krótkim czasie wysłannicy Wielkiego Khana wrócili do jego obozu w kawałkach, zabici przez strażników Bladego Cesarza, który rządził tym małym królestwem. Jego hojność została odpłacona pogardą i krwią, pomimo oczywistej przewagi, jaką posiadał Legion, który już udowodnił, że jest kimś więcej niż tylko wyzwaniem dla wojowników wroga. Taki bezduszny gest głupiego i skazanego buntu wprawił Wielkiego Khana w cichą furię, zarówno z powodu śmierci jego wojowników, jak i czynów, które musiał teraz podjąć. Tej samej nocy jego Legion zniszczył bezimienne miasto do ruiny. Spalili i wysadzili jego wieże, polowali na każdego ostatniego mieszkańca. Podróżowali od świata do świata, przynosząc tylko śmierć i zniszczenie, wypalając ścieżkę popiołów na drodze do Świata Tronowego Bladego Cesarza. Tam Białe Szramy starły się na polu bitwy z najlepszymi wojownikami i pojazdami wojennymi, jakie potrafił zebrać Cesarz. Zostali zmiażdżeni. Astartes rozerwali pozłacane bramy pałacu i zabili wszystkich w środku. Wszystkie oprócz jednego. Osaczony na swoim tronie, który cenił bardziej niż życie swoich poddanych, Blady Cesarz był jedynym człowiekiem, który pozostał przy życiu po mściwym ataku Marines. Doszło do konfrontacji - sam Jaghatai Khan w zbroi lepkiej od krwi zabitych i pokryty popiołem zniszczonego imperium, stanął naprzeciw przeciwnika i powiedział tylko kilka słów upadłemu Cesarzowi: Wybrałeś tę zgubę. Zmusiłeś mnie do przemocy ze względu na swoją własną dumę. Chciałbym cię zabić, aby twoja krew przyłączyła się do krwi wszystkich innych, których zmusiłeś mnie do zabicia, ale nie zrobię tego. Zostaniesz tutaj i poinformujesz innych o cenie pychy, żebyśmy nie musieli ponownie kalać naszych ostrzy. Na tym kończy się opowieść opowiedziana przez Białe Szramy, które widzą ją jako świadectwo poświęcenia ich Legionu i ostrzeżenie dla tych, którzy nie docenią ich pana. Znana jest jednak również wersja alternatywna, o której opowiadają rzadko i tylko najstarsi z weteranów, pierwszych rekrutów z Chogoris. Owi recytują inny koniec tej opowieści, inną deklarację Jaghatai Khana dla swojego wroga, która mówi o ranie pozostawionej bez opieki w Legionie i jego Prymarsze. Wybrałeś zgubę, której ja nie mogłem. Wybrałeś dumę ponad poddaństwo. Chciałbym cię zabić, bo przypominasz mi o moich własnych wyborach, ale nie zrobię tego. Zostaniesz tutaj, abym zapamiętał cenę dumy i dlaczego brudzimy nasze ostrza rzeziami na małych cesarzach. Źródła *''Horus Heresy: Book Eight - Malevolance (2019)'' str. 154-155 Kategoria:Opowieści i Legendy Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Wielka Krucjata Kategoria:Białe Szramy